Over the Abyss
by Kiara Gray
Summary: Sequel to On the Edge. The Heroes have started a new and improved company. But when they meet a new Hero with the ability to jump through alternate dimensions they are thrown into strange new worlds. Between meeting different versions of themselves and trying to get back home the heroes will discover things about themselves they never wanted to know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my other story On the Edge. You need to read that story first to understand many of the things in this story. Let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 1**

**The Company **

Claire sat in her chair and tapped her nails on her desk. The files were beginning to pile up. When they had all decided to start this company five months ago Claire hadn't anticipated so much paper work. Just yesterday they had brought in a new special with the ability to split himself into multiple forms. She already knew he was going to give her some trouble. She slouched down in chair and closed her eyes. Maybe she could just take a little nap. But just then her office door flew open. She up abruptly and made herself look busy. Luckily Sylar was busy arguing with Luke and didn't notice her lack of activity.

"I don't see why I couldn't just fry him." Luke frowned.

"Because Luke, I don't think 'frying him' would make him trust us."

"Whatever." Luke shrugged.

"That is why you aren't an agent yet Luke. You have no control." Sylar said as he strode over to Claire's desk. He bent down and gave a quick kiss.

"You're one to talk about control." Luke muttered.

Sylar dropped into the chair across from Claire. "We found a new special."

"Oh? Where is he?" she asked.

"Down in the lobby. He's a little shaky and really confused. The kid tried to run and dumbass here trying to cook him."

Claire glared at Luke. "Why did you bring him with you? I haven't cleared him to be an agent."

Sylar held his hands up. "I didn't bring him anywhere. He followed me because he wanted 'to prove himself'."

Luke frowned. "I was doing ok until the idiot punched me."

"You cornered him. You never corner a special, especially when we don't know what his power is. That's what gets mortal people like you killed."

"Wait, you don't know his power?" Claire asked.

"Nope. He didn't show it when he was fighting us."

"It's probably just some useless power." Luke shrugged.

Claire glared at him. "Why are you in my office? Don't you have some work to do?"

Luke looked to Sylar for support but Sylar just shrugged. "You heard the woman. Get to work."

Luke mumbled and huffed but slouched from the room. As soon as he was gone Sylar leapt up and walked around her desk. He lifted her and sat her on the edge of the desk. She laughed.

"What are you doing? We're at work."

"So? That's never stopped us before."

"Sylar, we could get…"

"Get what? Fired? We own the company Claire, we can do what we want."

"What if someone walks in?"

He smiled and mentally locked the door. "Problem solved."

She smiled and shook her head. "You are crazy."

"You know I like when you talk dirty." He said as he nuzzled her ear.

She pushed him away and climbed off the desk. "Sylar I have work to do. You just said we have a new special waiting down in the waiting room."

Sylar sighed and looked irritated. "What's the use in being president if I can't do whatever I want with my girlfriend?"

"Maybe we can do something special tonight." She suggested.

He considered it for a moment. "What kind of special?"

"Whatever kind you want." She smiled.

His eyes lit up deviously. "That's more like it. Ok, fine, I'll send the kid up."

She watched as he retreated thought the door. "Love you."

"Love you too." He winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam held his arms tightly over his chest. He was really confused. Up until an hour ago he had thought he was the only special person in the world. And now some big scary guy had dragged him in here telling him that this place helped specials like him. That guy had had powers .He had used telekinesis to stop him from running, and he knew when he was lying. He had said he had other powers too. He saw a kid approaching him. The kid looked to be a couple years younger than him.

"You're Sam?" he asked.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Who's asking?"

"Um, me?" The kid shrugged.

The kid seemed harmless enough so Sam nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I'm Sam."

"Cool, I'm Micah."

"Do you work here?" he asked.

"Part time." Micah nodded.

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm useful." He shrugged.

Sam glanced at him curiously. "What can you do?"

In answer Micah reached out and touched a screen that was hooked to the wall. It immediately lit up and began to scan through different pages.

"I can talk to machines."

"Wow." Sam murmured feeling impressed.

At the end of the hallway they walked into a large open space. People were everywhere, working on computers or talking to each other.

"Is everyone here special?" he wondered.

Micah nodded. "Pretty much."

Sam saw the guy that had brought him in. "Who's that?"

"That's Sylar. He's pretty much the most powerful person here."

"He's a little creepy."

"Well considering he's an ex-serial killer that's to be expected."

Sam laughed and looked at Micah. When Micah didn't laugh along he raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Are you serious? Why would they let a serial killer work here?"

"Well he funds the whole operation. Plus he's one of the founders."

"Of course he is." Sam sighed. He was begging to like this place less and less.

"He's actually not so bad. If you get on his good side he's actually pretty funny."

A tall dark haired girl approached Sylar and began discussing something. His heart rate picked up. She was gorgeous.

"Who's that?"

Micah laughed. "Of course you would notice Kassy. She's the CEO of the company."

"She pretty young to be CEO."

"She's really powerful. And she's Sylars sister."

"Of course she is."

They left the room and walked into an elevator. They rose to the third floor and he followed Micah down another hallway. They stopped in front of a door.

"You're going to talk to Claire. She'll help you out."

Micah turned and walked away. Sam suddenly felt very nervous. He stood there for a moment before knocking. A soft feminine voice called for him to come in. He took a step in and stopped. A small blonde girl sat behind the desk. She couldn't have been older than eighteen. Did a bunch of teenagers run this place? She smiled pleasantly.

"Hello. Have a seat."

He eyed her warily before dropping into a chair.

"Your name is Sam?"

He nodded.

"I'm Claire. You probably have a lot of questions about what this place is."

He nodded again. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To help you."

"With what?"

"Whit whatever you need."

He frowned. "I don't need anything."

She glanced down at a file. "It says here that Sylar found you on the streets. Do you have a place to live?"

He looked away from her. He didn't need her pity.

"Look" she sighed "this is my job. I can give you a place to live and we can find you a job."

"I don't need your hand outs." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "These aren't handouts Sam. These are second chances. We help people like you."

"Like me? What can you do? Super awesome manicures?"

She examined him closely before reaching out and picking up a letter opener. He cried out in surprise as she slid it up her arm and cut a deep gash.

"What the hell! Are you crazy?"

He watched in amazement as the wound closed itself up.

"I'm the invincible girl. I'm also immortal."

"Whoa. I guess they only give the big jobs to the super powerful people huh?"

She smiled. "I'm one of the founders."

He examined her. She really was very pretty. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and her green eyes had a certain sparkle about them. She wore a dress jacket over a tight black dress. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He gave her his most charming smile.

"Ok Claire. You can help me." He stood and walked around to the side of her desk. "If you'll go on a date with me."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "A date?"

"Yep. That's my only request."

"Sorry but I'm with someone."

"I guarantee he can't make you as happy as me."

She laughed. "Sorry Sam, but no."

He leaned in close. "Oh come on. I know you'll like me."

Sylar walked in and froze when he saw them so close together. This guy needed to beat it.

"Sam" Claire smiled. "This is my boyfriend Sylar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sylar walked into Claire's office he certainly wasn't expecting to find the new guy practically on top of her.

"Sam, this is my boyfriend Sylar."

Sylar found it very difficult to control his anger. He pushed Sam back a few feet. The sudden fear on Sam's face told Sylar that the kid knew he was to be feared. He strode further into the room.

"What's going on here?"

Claire just smiled. "I was just telling Sam all the ways I could help him."

"Well, I don't think you can help him in the ways that he really wants." Sylar said as he walked closer and dropped into a chair.

Sam laughed nervously. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Uh hu. Well next time, don't kid so close to my girlfriend."

"Sylar." Claire chided. "It's ok." She held out a file to Sam. "This has the location of your new place."

Sam took it slowly. "Um, thanks."

"You'll be expected to be at your new job by three tomorrow." Sylar said.

Sam frowned. "Job? I never agreed to a job."

"Yeah well unless you want to continue being homeless, you're taking the job."

Sam made a face. "What job is it?"

Sylar smiled. "You'll be my new personal assistant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Claire sat in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. She considered it a successful day. Sylar hadn't killed anybody and she had been able to place a new special. She could tell that Sam was a good kid, he just needed some guidance. She hoped Sylar wouldn't be too hard on him. She didn't hear his silent footsteps so she gasped when his hands slid down her shoulders from behind. She looked up and saw him looming over her with a grin on his face.

"Did I scare you?"

"No, just startled me."

He leaned over her and kissed her Spiderman style. She smiled against his lips and placed her hand on his face. His hands slid down to her chest and she gave a little gasp. He smiled and continued to feel down her body. He pulled away and she pouted, but only walked around so that he was kneeling in front of her. He slid up her shirt and kissed her stomach lightly. She giggled. He kissed her hips bones and all the way down to her waist line. He seemed like he was going to go lower when someone called out from their living room.

"Hello? Sy, Claire? You here?"

Sylar pulled away and glared in the direction of the living room. "I'm going to kill Kassy."

Claire smiled and pushed him away just as Kassy came bouncing in. She examined Sylar kneeling in front of Claire.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, me getting laid."

Claire smacked his arm. "No, you're fine."

"She is not." Sylar mumbled.

Kassy ignored him picked up one of Claire's bottles of perfumes. She sprayed a bit over herself.

"Did you come here to use our stuff?" Sylar frowned.

"No, actually. I've been thinking that you should triple date with Peter and Emma and Hiro and me."

"That sounds horrible." Sylar said as he leaned on the counter.

"No it doesn't." Claire countered. "It sounds fun."

"Good." Kassy beamed. "Maybe Hiro will be less nervous if there are more people around."

Sylar laughed. "Is he still nervous around you? You have been dating for six months."

Kassy shrugged. "I promised to be patient."

"Yeah well neither of you can hold on to those precious virginities forever."

Kassy glared. "Don't talk about my virginity. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You were a virgin till you were twenty four!"

Sylar blushed. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"Well don't push me! I'll post it all around the office!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ok you two! That's enough! I feel like I'm listening to two teenage girls."

Sylar glared mutinously but Kassy just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Claire."

"So where did you want to go for the date?"

"There's this nice restaurant that just opened. I was thinking we could go tomorrow night."

"Sounds great." Claire smiled.

"Not to be rude, but couldn't you have just called to ask this?" Sylar frowned.

"Well I figured it would be harder for you to say no if I asked in person."

"Ok, well get out of my apartment. I need to make love to my girlfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stood on the dark street corner and glanced around. He didn't want anybody to see what he was up too. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the lady with grocery bags to pass. When he was sure she was gone he stepped forward. He felt for the rip in the air that nobody else but him could see or feel. He took a deep breath before disappearing through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pulled In **

Sylar stared at the computer screen and rubbed his forehead. How did Kassy expect him to write all these reports? Wasn't that what they had interns for? She said it would "build character". He felt as though his character was already pretty well built. This was definitely not was he signed up for. He was just supposed to sit around and order people around. Wasn't that what the president did? He was considering calling for Luke to finish the reports when his door opened and Matt walked in.

"Hey, you busy?"

Sylar glanced at the screen. "Um, no."

"Good. I need you to fill in for me. Matty's throwing up and I need to go take him to the doctor."

"Wait, fill in for what?"

"I'm supposed to be leading a group therapy session in the conference room."

"Are you crazy? You want _me_ to give a bunch of wack jobs therapy?"

"Well I figured you have experience in the matter."

"Matt, I'm really not the one you want for this job."

"You'll do great. I have to go."

"Hey, wait! Matt!"

But he was already gone. Sylar sat back in his chair. Great. He was going to play therapist with a bunch of messed up specials. This should be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stared up at the red brick building. This was the new address he had been assigned too. They said it was a group housing for all new specials. Honestly, he didn't even want to be here. He was fine on his own. But he figured he might as well give it a shot. He walked through the front door and almost ran right into a girl. The girl stumbled back and he caught her last second. She laughed as he straightened her up.

"Careful there cowboy, you could hurt someone."

"Um, sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Uh, good."

"Are you a new resident?" she asked.

"Yeah, room 202."

"Oh, cool. I'm Jessica."

He smiled. "Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam."

He watched as she disappeared through the front door. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar approached the door to the conference room. He would never admit it, but he was nervous. He had no idea how to be lead a therapy group. He felt like he was in high school again, entering his homeroom class on the first day only to be tormented by his classmates. Only now nobody would dare taunt him. He straightened his shoulders and walked in. There were twelve people sitting around the room and chatting, but as soon as they saw him the noise died down.

"Um, hi, I'm filling in for Matt."

They just stared at him. He sighed in irritation.

"So everyone sit down!"

Everyone scrambled for a seat. Once seated they all stared at him. He dropped into one of the remaining chairs.

"Ok, so, discuss or whatever it is you do."

"But, you have to lead it." One kid said.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well Matt usually starts out by telling us something personal about him to help us open up."

Sylar frowned. He didn't want to share anything personal with these people. He didn't even know them.

"Yeah well I'm not Matt, so just talk about you feelings or whatever. I have to be somewhere by three."

Just then door opened. Sylar looked up as Kassy slid through the door. She was digging through her purse.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I ran into traffic and I didn't have Hiro's power."

She looked up and stopped when she saw Sylar.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned.

"Matt asked for me to fill in for him."

"Oh" she laughed "Yeah, he asked me too. He must have forgotten he asked you. Well, I'll see you later tonight."

He watched as she backed out of the room and wondered why his spine was tingling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kassy stood just outside the door and took a deep breath. That had been close. She was going to kill Matt for not telling her that he had asked Sylar to fill in. He couldn't know that she went to therapy. He would never let her live it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar absently tapped his pen to his forehead as he listened to people talk. They were all so petty and mundane. Everything seemed to bother them.

"And then my mother won't accept me." One man cried.

Yeah, join the club.

"She kicked me out of the house. She said that she still loves me but she needs some time to adjust."

Sylar stopped tapping. Was this guy serious?

"Ok, wait. So let me get this straight. You're crying because your mom said that she loves you but needs some time?"

The man nodded tearfully.

"Wow. I mean, what a baby."

"Ex-excuse me?" the muttered indignantly.

"You want to know what my mom did? She told me I wasn't her son any more. She said I was a monster. She threatened me with a pair of scissors that I ended up accidently killing her with."

The room was full of shocked silence.

"And you know what else? My father murdered my real mother in front of me when I was four years old right after he sold me like a slave to another couple."

He wasn't sure why he was telling these people this, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"And then when I was grown I killed a man for his power. Because my power, my true power, gives me a hunger I can't stop. Couldn't stop. I'm better now, but I wasn't before. I killed Brian Davis and then I tried to take my own life. But then in walked Elle freaking Bishop to save the day. She and daddy Bennet forced me to kill again. They turned me into a monster because that's what they believed I was. I have killed hundreds of people because of the shit I was put through. So honestly people, get some perspective!"

When he finished he dropped back in his chair. Everyone stared at him with their mouth hanging open. Why the hell had he told them all that? He didn't want them knowing his life story. He looked at them daring them to say something. After a minute the man next to him reached out and touched his arm.

"Thanks for sharing."

He pulled away and stood abruptly. He spun and marched out of the room. He didn't need these peoples pity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire sat on the sofa and flipped through a magazine. She hadn't had much to do at work so she had taken a half day. She could do that, being one of the bosses. There was a light knock on the door. She rolled of the couch and dropped her magazine onto the table. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Claire Bear. I called your office and they said you had gone home."

"Yeah, I decided I needed a break."

"Everything ok?"

"Yep." She said as she let him walk by. "Everything's great dad."

"Sylar hasn't done anything to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No dad, Sylar is great."

He grunted unintelligibly. She sighed as she sat on the couch. Her father was never going to be ok with Sylar.

"Did you do something different with the place?" he asked as he eyed their living room.

"I added some pictures." She shrugged. He examined a picture of her smiling up at Sylar while he looked down with that knowing smirk he always wore.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"And how exactly does he look at me?"

"Like he's smug. Like he won you as a prize or something."

"He does not dad. Sylar loves me."

"Yes, of course."

She glared. "Can you just stop for once? Is it completely impossible for you to be glad that I'm happy for once in my life?"

"I want you to be happy Claire, just not with him."

"Well sorry dad, it's a package deal. You don't see me constantly being on you about dating Lauren."

"Lauren never hunted me down and cut my scalp open."

"Can't you just get over that?"

"No Claire I can't! No normal person would!"

"Yeah well we've always known I'm not normal."

He just shook his head and sat down.

"Look, I have to get ready soon."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going on a triple date with Peter and Emma and Kassy and Hiro."

"Oh? Tell Kassy I say hi."

Claire smiled. For hating Sylar so much, he had taken to Kassy pretty quickly. Although Claire guessed it was pretty hard to not like Kassy. Kassy had even helped her dad and Lauren move into a new place together, so she guessed that had won her brownie points.

"Yeah dad, I'll tell her."

"Alright well I don't want to keep you." He said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Ok, see you later dad."

"Ok honey. Oh, and Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar frowned as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. He would have already been irritated enough, having to triple date with Kassy and Peter, but that little punk Sam had made it even worse. He had waited for him for an hour that afternoon, but he had never shown up. He was going to teach that kid some respect the next time he saw him. He saw Claire walk out of the bathroom. She wore a tight red dress and matching red lipstick. He smiled at her reflection.

"Maybe we don't have to go out tonight. I can think of a dozen fun things for us to do without even leaving the bed."

She pulled a bobby pin out of her mouth and stuck it in her hair. "You aren't getting out of this."

"But I don't want to go. Double dating isn't my thing. You know I'll take you out whenever you want as long as it's only you and me."

She smiled and shook her head. "And you wonder why you have a reputation of being antisocial."

"I've never wondered that. I know that it's because I hate everyone."

"You don't hate Kassy or Peter. Or Emma and Hiro for that matter. I know that you think of them as your friends and family."

"Yeah, but I don't always want to be around my family."

"We're going."

He could tell by the way she said it that the matter was closed. If it was anybody but Claire he would be irritated. But whenever he tried being mad at her it just didn't stick.

"Oh yeah, Kassy said that she wants to carpool."

"Carpool?" he frowned. Ok this was getting ridiculous. "They don't even need to drive! Hiro can just teleport them!"

"Sylar, they don't want to teleport everywhere."

"Why not? They'll save on gas."

"So will carpooling."

He sighed. There was no winning with her. Though he supposed that was what being in a functioning relationship was all about.

Ten minute later they were in the back seat of Kassy's car.

"So Hiro, how have you been?" Claire asked.

"Oh, good. I have been all through Asia, trying to contact other specials."

"Any luck?"

"Yes some."

Sylar sighed. He hated small talk. "So Hiro, Kassy says you two haven't done the deed yet."

Kassy nearly swerved off the road. Hiro frowned in confusion.

"What deed."

Kassy tried to talk over him but he was too quick. "Sex Hiro. You haven't had sex."

Sylar was sure Hiro had never been redder in his life. Instead of answering he looked out the window. Kassy was gripping the steering wheel so tight he thought she was going to snap it. She was probably going to punch him later. Claire dug her elbow into his ribs. He glanced down. She was glaring daggers. Hmm, maybe he had gone too far with that one. Soon they reached the restaurant and all climbed out. Peter and Emma were already waiting inside. Emma embraced both Claire and Kassy and Peter shook his and Hiro's hands. He acted like they didn't see each other every day at work. Once they were seated Claire lifted Emma's hand.

"I just want to see it one more time." She said as she examined the ring.

Peter had asked Emma to marry him just last month. It was a pretty big deal. All the girls would do together was gush over the ring and the dress and the cake. Sylar didn't understand any of it.

"It's so beautiful." Claire smiled.

Kassy nodded. "Yes it is. Hey Sylar, when are you and Claire getting married?"

Sylar went very still. He and Claire hadn't really discussed marriage. They already knew that they wanted to be together forever and he didn't see why they needed a piece of paper to signify it.

"Oh no, Sylar doesn't want to get married." Claire said with a smile. Why did her smile look so forced?

"Really? Never?" Kassy asked. He was sure this was punishment for the earlier comment.

"We don't need a ring and a dumb dress to show that we love each other."

Claire nodded, not taking her eyes of the table. Kassy just raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not."

The waiter came and took their order. He noticed that Claire ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Not that he minded, it was just different. They sipped their wine and sat in silence for a while. After a while Peter broke the silence.

"So Sylar, find any new specials recently?"

"If you ever looked at the reports I put on your desk you would know the answer."

Peter rolled his eyes and waited for an answer.

"Yes actually. Yesterday I brought in a kid named Sam."

"What's his power?" Kassy wondered.

"I don't know. He never showed it to us." He shrugged. "All I know is the next time I see him I'm going to kick his punk butt."

"Why?" Peter frowned.

"He never showed up for work today."

"Aww, did you get stood up?" Kassy mocked.

"Joke all you want, but if the new specials don't follow through with the jobs we give them the whole operation crumbles."

"Yeah well it would help if you didn't terrify every new person we bring in."

"I can't help that they are all babies." Sylar shrugged.

After they finished eating they paid and walked out to the parking lot.

"Oh wait, I forgot my coat." Emma said as she rushed back inside.

Sylar was about the turn to their car when he stopped. Sam was leaning against a brick wall a few yards away. His back was to them and he hadn't seen them yet.

"Hey, there's that kids!" Sylar said as he began to walk towards him.

"Sylar don't." Claire said. Everyone else was running after him. Sam didn't see them until they were right on him.

"Hey you!" Sylar frowned.

Sam spun, his eyes going wide. There was loud sucking sound, and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! This story is going to be pretty fast paced and I will try to update as quickly as possible. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the comments! **

**Chapter 3**

**Alternate **

All of the air was suddenly sucked out of Claire's lungs. She gasped, feeling panic take over. What the hell was happening? But a second later, she was able to breathe again. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Sylar rushed to her and held her by her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

Sylar turned on Sam. "What the hell was that? What did you do?"

Sam looked like he was going to be sick. "Oh no."

"Oh no? What the hell do you mean oh no?" Sylar shouted.

Sam was looking around wildly. Claire looked around and frowned. They weren't in the same place they had been before.

"Where are we?" Peter frowned.

"Oh this is bad. This is really bad." Sam said, grabbing his head.

Sylar pinned him against the wall. "You better explain right now before I rip out your throat. Where are we?"

"Ok ok, calm down. It's not that bad." Sam insisted, though he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "You guys startled me and I accidentally pulled you all through."

"Through where?" Sylar snarled.

"Into another dimension."

Even Sylar looked shocked.

"Another dimension? What does that mean?" Kassy frowned.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" Sam cried.

"Well take us back!" Sylar shouted.

Sam made a face. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Claire asked. She could tell her voice had raised a couple octaves.

"Look, let's get inside somewhere so I can explain."

"No, tell us here." Sylar growled.

"No, let's either go inside or I won't tell you at all."

"Or I could just kill you."

"Then you will be stuck here forever."

Sylar considered this and let him go. "Fine, lead the way."

Sam pulled the collar of his jacket up and began to walk down the street. For being in an alternate universe, everything seemed look the same. They found a diner and the six of them slid into a booth.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Six coffees." Sam nodded.

When the waitress left Peter leaned forward. "Explain."

"Ok. So I have the ability to move through dimensions."

"Yeah, explain that."

"Ok, well, even in our world there are other dimensions all around you. They exist within each other. Within one dimension there are doorways to a thousand other dimensions. I can see them all and get through. When I open one though, it creates a sort of suction. It pulls every living thing within fifteen feet in with me. I'm usually really careful to only go through when I'm completely alone. But this time you scared me and I just jumped."

"Why can't you just take us back?" Claire asked.

"It doesn't work that way. It's like a river. Going into this dimension I'm was going with the flow. But to get back would be going against the tide."

"Then how do you get back?"

"Well I can pull just myself through without much of a problem. But to pull all of you with me would be impossible."

"Then, are we stuck?" Claire asked.

"Not necessarily."

The waitress came back with their coffee. "Thanks. Do you have a pen and paper?" Sam asked her.

She nodded and handed it to him. When she was gone he began to draw. He drew a circle and around the circle he made seven lines.

"Ok, so there are seven main dimensions, ours being one of them. There are thousands of other smaller dimensions with them."

He drew a bunch of smaller lines between the other seven.

"To get you all back to our dimension we have to go with the flow."

"So wait, are you saying the only way back is to go through all six of the other dimensions?" Peter asked.

Sam nodded. "It's the only way I can get you all back."

Sylar pinch the bridge of his nose. "Great, this is just great. So how do we do this?"

"Well, we have to get to the next doorway."

"And where is that?"

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated. "The nearest doorway is in Maine."

"Well since it seems we are still in New York, that's only a few states up." Kassy said.

"I can teleport us!" Hiro smiled.

Sam made a face a shook his head. "I don't think you will be able too. Time and space are different here. Not by a lot. It's microscopic, barely even noticeable. But I doubt you'll be able to teleport anywhere."

Not seeming to believe him Hiro closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. Nothing happened.

"Told you." Sam shrugged.

"Great!" Sylar cried, throwing his hands in the air. "So now we have to take some bizarre ass road trip through crazy town."

"Sam, how different are these dimensions from our own?" Peter asked.

Sam shrugged. "It can be as small a difference as one detail being changed, which changes all of your lives, or as drastic as none of us existing and the laws of the universe being completely different."

"Great, we're going to end up in cartoon land." Sylar muttered.

"We probably shouldn't stay here too long." Sam said.

"And why is that?"

"Well, the dimension door lets you out where it feels the most pull. And that pull is usually where all of your alternate selves are."

"Wait, so are you saying that our other selves are all nearby?"

Sam nodded. "At least most of you probably."

"Ok, well then let's go." Sylar said as he downed his coffee. Claire was feeling a bit shaky and wanted to stay in the diner a bit longer, but she followed them outside anyways. When they walked outside she saw that the wind had picked up slightly. Claire pulled her jacket tighter.

"The first thing we'll need is a car." Sylar said as he eyed the cars that were parked nearby.

"You mean steal?" Sam frowned.

"Well yeah, unless you know somebody that will just give a car."

Sam made a face and shook his head. They continued walking and Claire fell behind. She looked around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Everything just looked the same. She was just thinking about where her other self was when a hand wrapped around her mouth. Before she could scream she was pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar found a good economical car that looked sturdy enough. It only took him a second to break in. Sam looked as though he was really opposed to breaking into the car, but Sylar didn't really care. It was his stupid fault they were in this mess. He hotwired it and turned to them.

"Ok, get in."

They began to shuffle in when Sylar frowned.

"Wait, where's Claire?"

They all looked around. She was gone. Sylar began to feel panic take over.

"Where is she?"

"She was just behind me." Kassy frowned.

"Well she isn't now!" Sylar began to run the way they had come. He stopped when he saw something shining in the ground. He bent and picked it up.

"What is it?" Kassy asked.

"It's a button from her coat. It's been coming loose for a while; it must have finally fallen off." He glanced down the alley way that stood next to them.

"This way."

"Wait it could be a trap." Sam said.

Sylar glared at him. "And?"

Sam sighed. "And nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire blinked her eyes slowly open. She was surrounded by very bright lights. What had happened?

"Finally the sleeping beauty awakes."

Claire looked around for the voice. She found that her wrists were tied to a chair. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Seriously Claire? You know who I am."

He walked around till he was standing in front of her. She drew in a breath.

"Peter?"

"Why do you sound so surprised Claire? You think you can just walk around in public and we won't find you?"

Claire just stared at him. He looked like Peter, but he also didn't. His eyes held none of the kindness that her Peters held, and a long scar crossed over his face.

"Peter, what's going on?"

"Oh don't give me that. We've been trying to catch each other for a while now. I guess I win."

"Win? Win what?"

He slapped her across the face. It didn't hurt, but she was so surprised that tears sprung to her eyes.

"Why are you crying? I've seen you withstand every kind of torture and now you break under a single hit?"

"Listen, I'm not who you think I am."

"Oh?" he asked raising his eyebrows. He pulled out a short knife and leaned towards her. He drew a shallow cut across her cheek. When it healed immediately he smiled. "Apparently you are. I know Claire Petrelli when I see her."

"Petrelli? No I'm Claire Bennet."

"Bennet? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was raised by Noah Bennet."

"No. you were raised by my brother Nathan Petrelli."

"What?"

"Oh, are you faking amnesia? Ok let me refresh your memory."

He pulled up a chair and dropped into it.

"You are Claire Petrelli. You were raised by my brother. We used to be pretty close until you decided to turn on our kind. You and Nathan have been hunting us down and locking us up for the past few years. You are completely out of you mind and you are a hypocrite. You are selfish and you only look out for yourself."

"I was raised by Nathan here? What about Sylar? Where is he?"

Peter frowned. "Who's Sylar?"

"Um, Gabriel Gray?"

Peter called out to someone. "Hey kid, come here."

Micah walked in the room.

"Look up a Gabriel Gray."

"And Noah Bennet!" Claire cried.

Peter narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, him too."

Claire sat back in her chair. This was so strange. The version of herself that was in this world was a traitor? That's what would have become of her if Nathan had raised her? Micah came back into the room.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"Gabriel Gray hung himself in his watch shop nearly six years ago. And Noah Bennet worked for the company. He died in action a few years ago."

Claire let her breath out in a huff. So they were both dead in this world? She tried to comfort herself by thinking how they weren't really dead. Her dad and Sylar were still alive. She was caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that Peter had shoved a knife into her arm. She glanced down when she felt the dampness of her blood. Peter frowned.

"You didn't feel that?"

"No."

"Since when? You may be invincible but you can feel pain."

"Not since Sylar cut my head open."

"That makes no sense. Micah just said he died six years ago."

"Yeah not in my world."

"Your world? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you I'm not your Claire. I'm from a different dimension."

He laughed. "Wow you are desperate if you think I'll believe those lies."

"They aren't lies!"

He grabbed a hold of her face and pressed the knife to her throat. The hatred in his eyes frightened her.

"You are a liar. I know you. I just want this over."

He pulled away. "Jason, come here."

A huge man walked in to the room.

"Take off her head."

Claire watched as the man's arm turned into a huge knife.

"No! Peter wait! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh trust me I do."

The man raised his hand and Claire squeezed her eyes shut. How could this be how she died. By Peters orders, without ever saying goodbye to Sylar. Oh God, when Sylar found her he would burn this world to the ground. Peter was unknowingly destroying his world. The man's arm reached ultimate height, but before he could swing it down the whole building shook and people screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Difference of Worlds **

Sylar followed Kassy down several different alley ways. She had her eyes closed and was following her sense of other specials nearby. The rest were following after them at nearly a run. Kassy stopped abruptly and opened her eyes.

"In here. I can feel a bunch of them in here." Kassy said as she stared up at a large brick building.

Sylar let his electricity erupt from his hands. If they had hurt her they would all die. He saw Kassy go into her battle mode. Her eyes darkened and she lifted her hands, covering them in fire. Peter took Sylars telekinesis and prepared himself.

"Hiro and Sam, you stay here." Peter ordered.

They didn't look pleased about staying behind but they nodded. Sylar pointed his hand at the door and blew it in with all his force. The three of them raced in hands blazing. There were shouts from other within as they ran into a large bunker area. There were beds and tents set up all around. Sylar expected to be attacked right away but instead many were fleeing. They appeared to be mostly women and children and he thought he heard them shouting things like 'They're here' and 'They've come for her'. However, as soon as they entered the hallways men rushed upon them. They really weren't even worth Sylars time. He threw them aside and continued down the hall on his search for Claire. He was about to turn down another hall when he stopped. He should turn around and go back outside. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He began to turn but stopped again. Where the hell had that idea come from? He looked around and saw Kassy standing over an unconscious Matt Parkman. Kassy made an apologetic face.

"Sorry alternate Matt Parkman."

He smiled at her before continuing on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter felt the building shake and frowned. Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at him in question. "What was that?"

Claire smiled. "He's here."

The way she said it sent a chill up his spine.

"Who is here? Nathan?"

Her eyes flicked to him and she frowned. "No, I told you I'm not with Nathan. My advice is to let me go now before they hurt you."

He glared at her. He wasn't going to be intimidated by her false confidence.

"Wait here." Peter growled as he turned out the door. What the hell could have caused that shake? He walked quickly down the halls to the main room. He only had a few more turns to go when someone ran around the hall in front of him. He didn't recognize her. Perhaps under different circumstance he would have thought her beautiful, but now he only saw a threat. He noticed her eyes go wide for a second when she saw him, as if with recognition. But a second later she looked completely hostile. Her hands lit up in fire and her lip curled in a sneer.

"Where is Claire?"

"I should have known daddy would send his goons after her." Peter glared.

Nathan was too much of a coward to come himself. He had sent some powerful body guards instead.

"Yeah, I don't know what you are talking about. Just tell me where Claire is and I won't hurt you."

Peter gave a short laugh. "Yeah, and we can all just be friends?"

"Look, trust me. I'm the one you want to talk to here. Because once my brother gets here it's going to be cut off heads first ask questions later. So I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Claire?"

Peter smiled. "I killed her."

Shock and hurt crossed the woman's face. It almost looked like she really cared about Claire. After a moment it was replaced by fury.

"You better hope you are lying."

The woman raced at him full force. He powered up his electric ability and fired a bolt at her. To his great surprise she deflected it. Before he could throw another she slammed into him with an invisible force. He flew back five feet and landed on his back. He rolled out of the way just as she brought her fist down. Her hand smashed right through the concrete. She pulled her hand out of the hole and he watched as her knuckles heeled themselves.

"Hmm, an empath?"

She kicked her leg out and caught him in the shin. His breath hissed out through his teeth in pain. He threw her backwards with his mind, attempting the slam her into the wall. However she was too powerful, and used her telekinesis to stop her impact. Her face smacked into the wall though and he raced at her. He lifted his fist to hit her but she raised her hand. His fist came down on her finger and there was snap. One of her blue painted nails snapped off and clicked to the ground.

There was a second where she was frozen, staring at the broken nail. But the look she wore when she looked back up at him chilled him to the core. It was the look of a mad woman. Her already large eyes were round and furious and her teeth were bared like an animal. She let out a cry and he was thrown back. The force of the throw slammed him against the wall. She held up a hand, pinning him there. The force was so powerful he couldn't even use one of his powers.

"Seriously?" she shrieked. "All I wanted was one nice night out with my friends! Just one! But can we have even have that? No! We get sucked into some stupid alternate reality where the coffee sucks and everyone is driving some stupid sports car! And then Claire gets kidnapped! I mean, of course she does! Why wouldn't she? Something like this always happens to us! I mean really do we live in some crazy T.V. show or what? And now this!" she nearly screamed, nodding to the broken nail.

"A girl can only take so much before she snaps!"

This girl was genuinely scaring him. It had been a long time since he was really scared. He had no clue what she was talking about. Both her and Claire had said something about an alternate reality. Just then there were footsteps coming up the hall. He glanced over and saw a strange sight. A tall dark man was walking briskly towards them and beside the man walled… him.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

The dark man glared and stepped in front of him. "Peter where is Claire."

How did he know his name? Oh, right. He was standing right next to him. Only this other Peter didn't have a scar and he looked wimpier.

"What's going on?"

"We're from an alternate reality. We don't belong here. We're just trying to get back home and we need Claire." Other Peter said.

Peter glared at him. He didn't want to believe him, but it was pretty hard to deny when the proof was staring right at him. He nodded.

"Fine, let me down."

The woman didn't look like she was going to let go but the dark man put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Kassy."

"No Sylar. He broke my nail."

"Seriously? You are such a woman!"

She growled at him.

"Kassy let him go. He has to take us to Claire."

With a sigh she let him drop. He straightened himself up.

"I think you should invest in some anger management classes." He muttered at her.

"Oh, that was just me be being irritated. You don't want to see me get angry."

He led them down several hallways. He really hoped Jason hadn't taken it upon himself to kill this other Claire. He had a feeling the people behind him wouldn't be very happy. They rounded the corner into the room. Jason was holding Claire up by the back of her hair and had his sword pressed to her throat. The man named Sylar practically snarled as he threw Jason across the room. Claire collapsed back into her chair. Sylar raced towards her and when she saw him her whole face lit up. He knew then in that second that this wasn't his Claire. His Claire never smiled like that, not anymore at least.

Sylar pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips to hers.

"Try to not fall behind next time."

She rolled her eyes. "So sorry to inconvenience you."

"Ok, will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Pater asked.

All of the others glanced at him. It was his other self that stepped forward.

"We aren't from this world. Our universe is parallel to yours. We were accidentally pulled in when we approached a special whose ability we didn't know. Now we're just trying to get back home. We need to find the portal door."

He raised an eyebrow. "I see. Now I can't help but ask" he said as he looked between his other self and Claire "What is your world like?"

The other Peter shrugged. "It's good. We've started a new company together, helping specials. Why, what happened in this world to make it this way?"

"Claire was raised by Nathan. Somehow along the way he corrupted her. A few years ago they started rounding us up. Anyone who was special got locked in their facility. I tried to stop them and Claire decided I was a threat. She has been hunting me ever since. I can see that your Claire is good, but the one here isn't. She is dangerous and ruthless and if she catches you, you won't escape."

Sylar nodded. "Then we won't let her catch us."

There was a commotion in the hallways and they all turned as two of his men dragged a tall teenage kid and a small Asian man into the room.

"We found them lurking around outside. Do you want us to kill them?" One of his guys asked.

Kassy threw both of his men into the wall. "I dare you to try it."

Having someone of her power strength around would really be handy. His men rubbed their backs and glared at her, but he waved them away. Now that she wasn't a direct threat to him he could see that was quite interesting.

"You should all stay the night. You must be tired, jumping through dimensions and all."

"We really want to get home as soon as possible." Other Peter frowned.

"Yes and the portal door will still be there tomorrow. Rest is in your best interest."

Sylar and Peter looked like they were going to argue but Kassy held up her hand.

"He's right. I'm exhausted and I just want to get some sleep. I vote sleeping here for the night."

"Yeah me too." nodded Sam.

"You don't get a vote." Sylar glared at him.

"Well I think we should stay too." Claire spoke up.

Sylar looked at her like she was crazy. "They just kidnapped you and were about to kill you."

"Only because they thought I was the version of myself that is hunting them. Kassy's right. We need to sleep and get some rest before going off on some big adventure. We'll be ok for one night."

Sylar made a face but didn't disagree.

"I'll have some bunks made up for you." Peter nodded.

He turned and strode from the room. He was going to have to have a discussion with Kassy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar lay in his bunk and stared into the dark. All he wanted was to be back in his own home with Claire curled up against him and snoring slightly. Why did these things always happen to him? Was it the universe trying to compensate for the bad he had done? Hadn't he repented enough? He ran a hand over his face. Who knew what other craziness they were going to find in these other universes? He really didn't want to know. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but before he could get far with that something nudged against him. His eyes snapped open and he rolled over to see Claire sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Claire? Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I was just cold. I've… I've gotten used to sleeping next to you. I know that it's small and a tight fit but do you think I could…"

Before she could say any more he pulled her down next to him. It really was a tight fit but he didn't care.

"Claire, whatever it is you want, you don't even have to ask. I'll do whatever it is."

She smiled against his chest. "Do you think that's what love is?"

He nuzzled his face against her hair. "You're the first person I've ever felt it with, so I can't really say."

"Do you know what the worst part of today was?"

"Um, being pulled into an alternate universe?"

"Well, besides that. It was seeing how much Peter hates me. I've done so many horrible things."

"No Claire, it wasn't you. This Claire isn't you."

"But it is. She has my exact D.N.A. All it would have taken for me to be a monster was to be raised by someone else."

"Claire" he said softly "that's how it could be with anyone."

She shook her head. "From what Peter has said, I've killed and hunted people. Sylar, in this world, I'm you."

Sylar was silent for a while as he thought about that. In a way, it was true. In this world he was dead, but someone had still rose up and taken his place. Only here it was Claire. She killed and captured specials because they were different. Claire moved so that she was looking up at him.

"I've always had trouble understanding you. I judged you and hated you so much, when all along I had the potential to do exactly what you did."

He stared down at her. "Claire, we all have the potential to be monsters. Evil isn't born, it's made. I wasn't evil as a child or even as a teenager. Hell, it wasn't even until my power manifested. It's the actions and environment of everything around us that shapes us."

She buried her face into his shirt.

"Get some sleep Claire. Tomorrow we attempt to get back home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kassy ran water over her face. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday. There was a knock at the door. Kassy turned and saw alternate Peter standing in the doorway.

"Hello Kassy."

"Peter." She nodded.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, because a hard bunk bed in a dark room with shady people makes me feel all cozy."

He smirked as he walked closer. "Sorry about that. Fighting you yesterday, I mean."

"From where I stood that wasn't a fight, that was you getting your ass kicked."

He laughed "Touché. You're pretty handy in a fight."

"Well a girl has to have some good qualities."

He walked around so that he was standing beside her. "I actually think you have a lot of good qualities."

She stopped rubbing at her face and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Um, complimenting you?"

"Yeah well I don't need your compliments."

"Ok, ok." He laughed. "But seriously. You are very talented. We could use you around here."

"I'm not one for being used."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah I know what you meant. I'm not staying here."

"How did you know I was going to ask that? Do you have the ability to read people or something?"

She couldn't help but smile, remembering when Sylar had asked her just that. "Only a natural one."

He shook his head. "You are something else Kassy."

Before she could respond he leaned in and kissed her. She was frozen for a second. She had to admit, back when she had first met Peter she had thought he was cute and had even considered him. But once she had met Hiro that had all gone away. She shoved him roughly away.

"Don't ever do that again. I'm with Hiro."

"I just had to know how it felt, just once."

"You don't even know me."

"I don't have too. I know that you are smart and powerful and you don't take any ones crap. You are a strong leader and yet you are fair and just. I just met you last night, yet I know it already. Maybe if I had more time I could show you."

She stared at him. "You know that I'm here, in this universe."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The other version of me. I'm not sure what I'm like here, but maybe I would be the same."

"Maybe I'll just have to go find you." He smiled.

She shook her head. "You're a lot more dramatic than my Peter."

"Is that bad?"

She considered it. "No, not necessarily. Hell, maybe if you had been this way in my world we would have ended up together. But my version of you likes good girls."

He smiled. "Well then I guess him and I _are _complete opposites."

She turned and began to walk past him, but stopped so that their faces were right next to each other. "Go find me. Maybe this version of me needs you just as much as you need someone."

She walked out of the room and left him staring after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! This one is a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy it! Let me know in the comments!**

**Chapter 5**

**Monsters Hunting Monsters **

Claire sat in the passenger seat of the car and laid her head back. They had stolen a family sized minivan that could seat seven and were now comfortably driving down a large stretch of highway. To be honest she was glad to be out of that place. It had been so bizarre seeing people she knew look at her with so much distrust. It had kind of hurt. Sylar drove beside her and he was tapping his finger along to some oldies song. It sounded familiar. She was pretty sure some band had done a cover of it in the nineties. She absently listened to the lyrics.

_We went out on a date in my daddy's car_

_We hadn't driven very far_

_There in the road straight ahead_

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

_I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right_

Claire wrapped her arms around herself. These lyrics were starting to bum her out.

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

_The screaming tires, the busting glass_

_The painful scream that I heard last_

_Oh where oh where can my baby be_

_The Lord took her away from_

_She's gone to heaven so I've got be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

Claire wasn't sure why this was making her so emotional. She tried to wipe a tear quickly away from the corner of her eye. She didn't want Sylar to see her getting emotional over a stupid song.

_When I woke up the rain was pouring down_

_There were people standing all around_

_Something warm was pooling through my eyes_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head; she looked at me and said _

_"Hold me darling just a little while" _

_I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss_

_I found the love that I knew I would miss _

_Now she's gone even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, my life, that night _

Claire leaned forward and clicked off the radio. She saw Sylar turn to her out of the corner of her eyes. She refused to look at him and instead stared straight out the window. She was glad that he looked away and went back to looking out the window. She had no way of explaining why she was suddenly so sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked down the long hallway and listened to the sound of her heels clicking on linoleum. The liked the sharp sound it made. These idiots had better have a good reason to pull her away from her office. She straightened her dress jacket before entering the room. Three men sat at computer screens and worked away furiously. When they heard her walk in the straightened up and looked at her with nervous eyes. She smiled. She liked the fear she instilled. It made her feel powerful.

"What is it? Why did you call me here?" he snapped.

"Miss Petrelli, we… we found something you might want to see." One of the men stammered.

She approached the screen he sat in front of. "Show me."

He clicked onto what looked like a video surveillance of a gas station. Some people got out of a minivan and approached the store. She clicked the pause button and leaned it.

"It's him. Our video recognition software confirms it."

The video showed Peter as he approached the store. A wide smile spread across her face. He was more stupid than she had thought, walking around in public like that. She examined it closer and frowned. There was no scar on his face.

"Where's the scar?"

"We don't know. Maybe he healed it."

"No. There was no way he could possibly have healed that. I made sure of it. I guess I'll ask him when I catch him. Where was this taken?"

"In Vermont Ma'am."

"Good, send a team out and bring him back to me."

"What about the others with him?"

She shrugged. "Kill them."

She turned and began to leave the room.

"Miss Petrelli wait! There's something else."

She clenched fist, feeling irritated. "What?"

She walked back to the screen as he continued the video. Other climbed out of the car. He paused the video again on a girl. She drew in a sharp breath. She was staring at herself on the screen. Her hair was longer and she was smiling at a tall dark man but it was definitely her.

"That's me. Why the hell am I there?"

"I don't know miss."

"Is it a future me or a past me?"

The man shrugged. "Since you don't age it is too difficult to tell."

She glared at him. Well this certainly complicated things. Should she bring herself in? What if it was future her doing some top secret mission. But what if it was just a shape shifter meant to confuse her. She shook her head.

"Bring Peter and… myself in. Kill the rest."

The man nodded. "We'll get our top agents right on it."

"You better. Bring them back alive or it'll be on head."

The man gulped and nodded quickly as she turned and strode from the room. One way or another she was going to have Peter very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar drove down the lonely stretch of highway in silence. Everyone else was either sleeping or staring absently out the window. They couldn't get to the next universe doorway fast enough. He was already sick of this place. He glanced over at Claire. She had dozed off and was curled up tightly in her seat. She had taken the whole being evil thing pretty hard. He couldn't blame her. It wasn't an easy thing to accept.

He looked back out the front window and frowned. There was a hill up and ahead and coming down the hill towards them were four identical black SUV's. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel but kept driving. There was a good chance they didn't mean anything. Those thoughts quickly left his head as two of them swerved into his lane and began driving right towards them. His brain kicked into fighting mode.

"Guys wake up! We have trouble."

Everyone sat up and looked out the front window.

"Claire, I think your other self might have found us."

Claire glanced at him with wide eyes. Sylar hit the brakes and stopped in the middle of the road. He frowned and narrowed his eyes his concentration. The moment the SUV's hit his invisible wall they smashed into each other and crunched up like soda cans. He smiled. They obviously hadn't been prepared for him. He unbuckled and got out of the car. Everyone else did the same. The cars were now just burning hunks of metal. Whoever had been in them was certainly dead.

"Not as deadly as the other Peter said." He muttered.

But the moment the words were out something flew from the woods beside them. It landed a few feet ahead and it only took Sylar a moment to realize what it was.

"Bomb!"

He threw up a force field just as it exploded. It was so powerful that it pushed through his shield and knocked him off his feet. He landed on his back and turned to make sure everyone else was alright. He was relieved to see that they had been far back enough that they hadn't been affected. He tried to stand but found that he was very dizzy. He looked down at his leg and frowned. A blue dark was stuck into his thigh. Oh no, not a tranquilized. He wouldn't be able to protect her. He looked back at the others and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Men were running from the trees with guns. He saw Peter grab Claire and take off into to sky. The last thing he felt before unconsciousness took him was relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was chaos everywhere. The bomb exploded and Sylar was thrown back. He appeared to be alright, but then Kassy noticed the dart in his leg. She knew she was in this fight alone. Peter grabbed Claire and took off. She was glad; because she was pretty sure they were the targets here. Men began to run towards them to her left from the woods. There were a lot of them. Sylar was down but she had to protect Hiro and Sam.

"Get back!" she screamed at them. The turned and began to run towards the opposite side of the road where a large field stretched out. She was about to use a power that she had never tried before. She lifted her hands as the first man reached the pavement. A small cyclone rose up between them and threw him back. The men kept coming and she made it bigger. It continued to grow at a faster pace than she liked. It began to suck up trees and men alike. She kept herself grounded, pushing it away from herself.

A man tried to run around it to get to her and she made another. It grew even faster than the first. It sucked the man up as it stretched towards the sky. She had never exerted herself so much in her life. It was like a normal person trying to hold onto the horns of two huge bulls that were furious and bucking wildly. She wasn't sure when she realized she was no longer in control of them. They began to spin and move away. She wasn't sure if the men were gone but she had to stop before she released two huge tornados on unsuspecting towns nearby. She took ever last bit of strength she had and pulled them down.

The screamed and moaned, fighting her. They didn't want to be stopped. She dropped the her knees, pulling with everything she had. Finally, after huge effort, they died down and shrunk into tiny dust devils. She dropped back onto the ground and breathed heavily. She felt two hand on her face and opened her eyes. Hiro was leaning over her and he looked very worried.

"Kassy! Are you ok?"

She nodded and blinked slowly. With his help she sat up. She saw that nearly a hundred trees had been ripped from the earth. All of the men had either fled or were now dead.

"That was impressive." Sam said breathlessly.

"Yes, well, I do aim to please."

"Oh no." Hiro frowned.

She looked over to where he was looking. Sylar was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire beat her fists against Peters chest as he flew her away.

"Take me back Peter! Take me back right now!"

"No Claire."

"Peter please!" she screamed.

They set down a few miles away. She stumbled as he set her down.

"Peter we have to go back!"

"We can't Claire."

"Yes we can! We have to help! Sylar fell. He was hit by something! They'll kill them Peter! Sylar and Kassy and Hiro and even Sam! Sam is our only way home! Please, I can't lose him!"

"Kassy can take care of them."

As though to emphasize his point a loud whirling sound came from behind them. They watched as a tornado rose up into the sky.

"Is that Kassy?" Claire asked quietly.

"I think so." Peter answered.

Another tornado began to rise beside the other. Trees and earth were being ripped up from the ground and sucked into the vortexes.

"Why did you fly me away?" Claire snapped at Peter.

"Because we were the targets! This version of you wants me, and I'm guessing she want the other version of herself as well."

The tornadoes died down as quickly as they had started.

"Let's go back."

Peter considered it for a moment but nodded. He flew them back and they landed beside a slightly dazed looking Kassy. They looked otherwise ok.

"Kassy, where is Sylar?"

"I don't know Claire. He might have gotten sucked into the tornado or they might have taken him."

"Peter, fly around and look for him." she ordered.

He nodded and took off. Claire took a deep breath. If they had taken him, they were the ones that were in for a bad surprise.

*******The song is Last Kiss by J. Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers*******


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know in the comments. **

**Chapter 6**

**Evil Twin**

Claire moved swiftly down the hall way. She had just been informed that only two of her Special Forces men had returned. The other thirty were presumed dead. The ones that had returned had better bring good news or they were going to join their fallen brothers. She marched into the room.

"Well? What have you brought? Did you get Peter or my look alike?"

The man gulped. "Well, no. They got out of there too quickly."

Claire clenched her fist in anger. "Then what exactly do you have?"

The man nodded to the observation window and she peered in. The man that sat in the chair was tall, dark, and sinister. He sat calmly looking around. It was off putting since people who were caught by her were always terrified.

"He was with them. We've cuffed him with the blue cuffs to keep his powers at bay." One man explained.

"Who is he?"

"Well we have been digging around in his head but he has a pretty tight lid on most of the information. But we were able to get some things."

"Like?"

"Well his name is Sylar Gray."

"And who is Sylar Gray?"

"We don't know. There's nobody by that name that we were able to find."

"Well he didn't just fall out of the sky. What else did you find out?"

"There was some stuff about you. Or at least the other you?"

She raised her eyebrows. "So then it is definitely me?"

"Yes, at least some version of you."

"And how does this Sylar know me?"

The two men looked at each other nervously. "He was actually quite open about that. He wanted us to see."

"And?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"You too are lovers."

She spit her coffee out of her mouth. "_What_?"

"You two live together and work together. We couldn't see doing what. But… he did give us some very explicit images of you two."

Claire blushed despite herself. She didn't want these men seeing her sleeping with a man, even if it wasn't technically her doing it. She looked back at the man.

"How exactly does he feel about me?"

"Well, how he feels about the other you, is love."

She narrowed her eyes at Sylar. "I'm going to speak with him."

"Miss, before you do there is something else you should know."

"What?"

"He showed us some very disturbing images. Apparently, where ever he is from, he is a mass serial killer. He takes people powers by cutting open their heads."

This didn't surprise her. He looked like he could be a serial killer, and she honestly wasn't above dating one. She turned and marched through the door. Sylar looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Short hair? I prefer it long."

She brushed her chin length blonde hair away from her eyes but otherwise ignored him.

"Who are you?"

"Sylar."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

She narrowed her eyes. "When are you from?"

"2012."

"You are lying. Because right now is 2012 and that other version of me you are with is definitely not me."

He just smirked. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Don't play with me."

"Why not? I've done it before."

She hit him again. "Tell me what I want to know or I will kill you."

"Well you can try." He shrugged.

She pulled out a knife to show that she wasn't kidding. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now Claire, put that down. You'll poke someone's eye out."

She brought the knife down hard into his arm. He screamed out and she smiled. He glared at her.

"My God, you are me."

She didn't understand what he meant by that. She pulled the knife out and wiped it on a cloth. She glanced back at the wound and couldn't help the small gasp she gave when she saw the wound closing up.

"They said you get your powers by taking it forcefully from others. By killing them. Who did you get that from?"

He tilted his head and smiled. "Who do you think Claire?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I broke into your house, hunted you down, cut open your skull, and took you power. It's really very simple."

"But I'm… she's in a relationship with you."

"Yes, I'm as surprised as you are."

"Who are all of you?" She shouted.

"Now now, no need to shout."

She slashed him across the face. "Tell me!"

"You really need to stop cutting me Claire. You're making me angry."

She cut him again. "I'll cut you as much as I want. Because you are mine. I can do whatever I wish and there is nothing you can do about it." She practically spat. "Now I will ask once more. Who are you?"

He tilted his head as though considering what to say. After a moment he shrugged. "It's not like you can do anything with the information. We're from an alternate universe."

She glared at him. "Don't lie to me."

"Oh I assure you that I'm not lying."

She continues staring. "So you are saying that are from some weird alternate dimension?"

He nodded.

"One where you are I are lovers and I don't hate Peter?"

He nodded again.

"What exactly is this other me like?"

He looked away from her as though he didn't want her to see his eyes. "She's happy."

"I'm happy."

"No, I don't think you are."

She plunged the knife into his shoulder. "You don't know me. You know nothing about me. How do you know that I'm not happy?"

He grimaced in pain. "Well Claire, people who are happy don't tend to go around stabbing people. I should know. Not to mention that huge stick you have up your ass."

She snarled as she punched him across the face. "Shut up."

"What's the matter? Not used to people telling you how it is?"

"People respect me."

"No, people fear you."

She smiled. "Even better."

"Well Claire, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are the one in handcuffs and I'm the one with a knife."

"Mmm, yes, but you know what they say. Never trap a monster you can't tame."

He gave a short jerk of his wrists and the cuffs shattered. She gasped as she stumbled back. Nobody had ever been able to do that. He stood to his full height and she had to tilt her head up to look at him. He really was quite tall. He stretched his neck from side to side as he stood and gave her a wicked smile. The guards burst through the door and he broke their necks without even looking in their direction. She could see now why the other her was so into him. His power was immeasurable. She tried to run for the door but he slammed her against the wall. He held her wrists over her head and stood so that his face was only inches from hers.

"You see, I've had a few experiences with that blue material before and I've sort of built up a tolerance."

"Let me go or I'll-"

"You'll what Claire? You don't know anyone that is as powerful as me. I would usually feel really bad about hurting you, looking like my Claire and all. But honestly, you're a real bitch. You aren't her."

"Yes I am. If you are just from a different dimension then we are exactly the same. We just turned out differently. I am her and she is me."

"No, that's not true."

She thought quickly. She had to do something to stop him. Her self-preservation was kicking in and it was making her brain go into overload. He lifted his hand to her neck and she knew what he was going to do. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She pushed her head forward and kissed him. He froze under her kiss. She had to make him believe that she was the same as his Claire. She pushed forward and kissed him harder. For a second she was terrified that he was going to remain a statue, but after a few second her released her wrists and wrapped his hands around her head. He still kept her pinned against the wall with his mind but he didn't need his hands to keep her put. He moved his lips along with kiss.

What had started out as a simple means of survival was quickly becoming something more. Claire held him to her, not wanted to release him. She had kissed men before but she had never seen them as her equal. Sylar was her equal and more. The way his fingers dug into her hair made her moan into his mouth. He pulled away quickly and dropped her from his arms. She slid to the floor at the sudden release. She stared up at as her chest rose and fell. He tilted his head as he stared down at her.

"Fascinating. It seems that even in this world when you are nothing like her I'm still drawn to you."

For the first time in her life Claire had nothing to say. She had never met anyone like this powerful, frightening, attractive man before. After a moment she spoke.

"Are going to kill me?"

He sighed. "No Claire, I'm not going to kill you. I probably should but I can't. Because you are right. You are her."

He turned to the door.

"Wait!" she cried out.

He turned and looked at her. "What?"

She bit her lip. Why had she told him to wait? She wasn't going to beg anything from him.

"Don't go."

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Don't leave. You could stay here. We could rule over everything together. We could be immortal. I could collect all of the specials and you could take their powers. You could have them all and there would be nothing in our way to stop us. I wouldn't try to change you. I would accept you as you are, murdering and all. You could have me I and I could have you and we would be unstoppable."

He stared down at her. She could see it in his eyes. That hunger. He wanted to say yes. He wanted everything she had to offer and it was written clearly on his face. She smiled, feeling her victory approach. But then his face changed. He frowned.

"No. That's not what I want. I hated myself when I was a monster. I was insane. Claire helped to fix me. If she was just as evil as I was, as you are, then it wouldn't be the same. I can't stay." He turned and walked to the door.

Claire slumped back against the wall. For that fleeting second she had thought she could be happy. She had thought that she had finally found someone who would be able to keep up with her. Now she was alone again. Sylar stopped at the doorway and turned back to her.

"Claire?"

"What?" she sneered.

"Let go of all that hate. Let people love you. Otherwise you'll be consumed by it."

He disappeared out the door and didn't turn back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar flew quickly over the landscape below. He searched the highways looking for any sign of the others. He tried to not think about what had just happened with Claire.

_"No, she wasn't Claire._" He corrected himself.

But she had sure looked like her. And tasted like her. He knew he should have killed her, so he had tried to distance himself from her emotionally. He had found all of the ways that she was different, and there were many. She had been cruel and selfish and so angry. He had been about to kill her, telling himself that it wasn't Claire. But when she had kissed him that had all gone out the window. In that moment it had been Claire. There had been so much desperation in that kiss. He could see then how lonely she was. How desperate she was for someone to want her and to be equal to her.

He knew that feeling. He had needed to find someone who was deserving of him and had found Claire. When she had asked him to stay he wished he could say he hadn't considered it. It had sounded so appealing. He could be with Claire and he could take powers and she wouldn't judge him. A year ago he wouldn't even have hesitated. But now things were different. He wouldn't change his Claire. He loved her as she was. He didn't want to be a monster anymore and if he stayed with alternate Claire that's what he would have become. One thing he knew for certain was that Claire could never know he had momentarily considered leaving her for her evil twin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm really sorry for taking so long to post! I've been insanely busy with school and work. This chapter isn't very long but I hope you like it. I'll make sure to post sooner! Also, I've posted a one-shot about Sylar and Claire that you might like so you can check it out. Leave me your comments so that I know what you think! **

**Chapter 7**

Kassy flew quickly through the sky, searching everywhere for Sylar. He couldn't have gotten that far. Unless evil Claire got him. She didn't really want to consider that. She was tired of rescuing people. She was so busy looking at the ground that she nearly collided with a figure that was coming right at her. She stopped in midair, as did he.

"Sylar! Where have you been? We've been searching for hours!"

"I had a run in with an evil blonde girlfriend."

Kassy raised an eyebrow. "You met Claire? What was she like?"

Sylar looked away. "Sad."

Kassy didn't press him on what he meant.

"We had better get back to the others. Peter and I have been searching everywhere for you."

His eyes snapped back to her. "Wait, you two left Claire alone?"

"No. She's with Hiro and Sam."

"Oh great, two people whose powers don't even work. I feel so much better."

"Hey, Hiro is a master swordsman."

"Yeah and that'll really help against a super with telekinesis."

Kassy rolled her eyes. "We left them in a hotel room."

"You do realize Sam has put the moves on Claire before. If he's touched her I'll kill him, and I don't care if that traps us here."

"God you are so dramatic. I think he has more on his mind than getting with Claire."

"You've obviously never been a teenage boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her fingers against her temples. Kassy and Peter had been gone for a while now and she was beginning to worry. What if they couldn't find Sylar? What if they were forced to leave without him? She shook her head. She wouldn't do that and she doubted Kassy would either. She looked around. Hiro was sitting in a chair and repeatedly scrunching up his face. He was determined to teleport. Claire shook her head. If there was one thing Hiro had it was determination. Sam was sitting on the other bed and had eyes closed. She turned herself around on the bed so that she was facing him.

"Hey, Sam?"

He opened one of his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Why are you still here?"

"What?"

"Well, you said you could take yourself back. Why didn't you just leave us here?"

He opened both of his eyes and frowned. "What kind of person do you think I am Claire? You don't deserve to be stuck here."

She tilted her head. "You're more moral than I had first thought."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well it's pretty hard to see sitting behind that desk."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love him?"

She sighed. "People ask that all the time. There's no life changing answer. I just do. He treats me right and I have fun with him."

"It must be nice, having people you love."

She frowned at him. "Don't you have any family?"

He shrugged. "I have a brother, Eric. I don't see him much. My dad's dead and my mom sees me as a disappointment. I don't need people who don't need me."

"Everybody needs someone."

"Says the girl who's dating a serial killer." He snapped.

"Ex-serial killer." She corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well one my qualifications for a girlfriend are to never have killed someone."

"I almost killed someone once."

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. His name was Brody. He tried to rape me and ended up killing me. I came back to life and crashed his car into a wall at seventy miles an hour. He lived though, and my dad had his memory wiped."

"Dude, your life is really screwed up."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Just then the door opened and Sylar walked in. She jumped off the bed and ran to him.

"Thank God. I was worried the alternate me had gotten you."

"She did."

Claire's eyes widened. "Really? What happened?"

He smirked and shrugged. "You know me. It's impossible to keep me caged."

"Well thank goodness for that." She smiled.

She saw Peter and Kassy come in behind Sylar. Kassy went immediately to Hiro and Peter dropped onto the bed.

"It's almost dark." Peter said. "We should stay here for the night. If Claire is after us it would be unwise to continue until morning."

Sylar nodded. "Fine. But Claire and I get one of the beds."

"And Hiro and I get the other." Kassy said.

"I'll take the couch." Peter shrugged.

"Hey what about me?" Sam frowned.

"The floor is all yours." Sylar smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar laid in the dark and listened to Claires soft breathing. Her head was on his chest and her hair was fanned out across his shirt. He ran his fingers gently threw her golden waves. He kept replaying what had happened in his mind. He had almost left behind everything he had worked so hard for, just because his darker side wanted out. He couldn't let it get control like that. He wasn't that person anymore. But he knew, deep down, he would always be that person. He gently moved Claire off of him and got up. He slid his shoes on and quietly crept out the front door. He needed some air.

He walked past the motel doors and dropped into a bench that was near the parking lot. The night air was cool but not cold. He heard the distinct sound of heels approaching and glanced around. A woman, who was obviously a hooker, was walking towards him. He sighed. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

"Hey baby, you need some company?" She asked as she reached the sidewalk behind him.

He opened his mouth to tell her to go away but stopped. He knew that voice. He looked up as she walked in front of him and couldn't help the small gasp of surprise. She looked so different he hadn't even recognized her. Kassy stood in front of him, but it wasn't really Kassy. Where his Kassy was strong and beautiful and radiated power, this girl looked sick and frail and desperate. Her hair was bleached blond but her dark roots were showing through. Her cheeks were sunk in and her teeth looked like they were beginning to decay. She wore a skirt that was way too short to be practical and heels that were too tall to be comfortable. She wore a tube top and he could see scars lining her skin. She looked horrible.

"Kassy? What the hell happened to you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Um, no I guess not."

She shrugged. "So like I said, do you need some company?"

"No thanks."

"Ok whatever." She said as she turned to find another person to pay her.

"Hey, wait!"

She frowned. "What do you want?"

"Um, do you want to sit down?"

"Sitting isn't going to get me money."

He pulled a hundred from his pocket. Her eyes lit up for a second before becoming cautious.

"You're going to pay me to sit next to you?"

"Yeah."

She stared at him for a second before shrugging. "Whatever floats your boat."

She dropped into the seat next to him.

"Kassy, how did you get this way?"

She frowned. "Seriously though, how do you know my name?"

"I guess we must have met before. Just answer the question."

"Well I don't know what you mean."

"How did you become a drugged out hooker."

She glared at him. "That's offensive."

"It's the truth."

She nodded. "Yeah, well, I don't know. I started drugs in high school. My mom thought I was a bad influence for my little brother so she kicked me out. I do what I have to in order to survive."

"I never went and saw my dad and he never got better. He never killed your mom." Sylar mumbled.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm just sorry that your life turned out this way."

"It's not your fault." She shrugged.

"In a way, it is. I killed myself."

"Ok, you're freaking me out."

"Sorry. So, do you have any abilities?"

"Abilities? What do you mean?

"Like something special you can do?"

"I can whistle."

Sylar laughed. "Um, not like that. I guess you never figured it out. You can absorb powers from other people."

"Ok crazy."

"I'm serious. I would let you try with me, but I don't want you to risk getting my real power. That would be bad."

"Um, yeah. Look, I've got to go."

"No, wait here." He said as he jumped up.

She looked a little nervous but continued sitting on the bench. He ran back to his hotel room. He slid through his door and knelt beside Claire.

"Claire, wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly and frowned. "Sylar? What is it?"

"Come with me."

She slid out of bed and put her shoes on. "What are we doing? It's two in the morning."

"Just trust me." He said as he led her outside.

He really hoped Kassy had stayed put. When they reached the parking lot he saw that she was still on the bench. Claire gasped.

"It that Kassy?"

"Yep." He nodded.

When they reached the bench Kassy stood up. "What's going on?"

"Kassy this is Claire. Take her hand."

Claire seemed to realize what he was doing and she held out her hand. Kassy stared at her for a second before doing what he said.

"Now, you see that cut on your arm? Imagine it healing."

Kassy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just do it. And really imagine."

Kassy sighed but did what she was told. She stared at the cut with concentration. After a moment she let out a small cry. The cut was healing itself, as was everything else. The cuts and bruises covering her body disappeared. Her teeth fixed themself. Her dead looking hair filled out and began to shine, even though it was still dyed blonde. She released Claire hand.

"What the hell was that? It felt good."

"You are now invincible."

She laughed. "Yeah right. What kind of drug was that? How did you get it into me? Did it absorb through my hand?"

Sylar reached out and cut her across her arm.

"Hey!" she cried, but stopped as she watched it heal. "Whoa, I am tripping."

"You aren't tripping. You can heal. Hopefully now you can get your life back on track."

Kassy looked between the two of them and shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. I got to go."

They watched as she sauntered away. Claire shook her head.

"I wonder what Kassy would do if she knew how she turned out here."

"Yeah, I decided not to show her."

"Good call." Claire nodded.


End file.
